Strange World
by JuneLuxray
Summary: Danny came across the ghost of a darkness faerie, and she banished him and the people in his town to a strange world known as Neopia. Now as a neopet, he and his town must find a way to go back to Amity Park. Crossover with Neopets!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own DP or Neopets._

Danny groaned as he chased yet another ghost through his town known as Amity Park. People cheered when they saw him fly past them, but this fell upon deaf ears as Danny dashed toward the ghost. Danny wanted this done with so he could get back to class- while it helped that Mr. Lancer told him that since he was Danny Phantom, he could leave when needed, but he was watching a movie in class- and I mean a _good_ one. Anyhow, the ghost finally turned to Danny to fight.

This ghost was odd. She had purple eyes, pitch black hair and appeared to have dark purple spiked wings, despite the fact she didn't really need them if she was a ghost. She had a ripped purple and red dress on her. She had been destroying buildings out of boredom, and was being pestered by a ghost kid who wanted to stop her fun. Danny cocked his head at her. "What are you, a messed up version of a villain from a movie?" He asked. Her eyes looked as if they were almost on fire.

"My name is Jennumara. I am a Dark faerie-" She was cut off by Danny who was snickering at the notion of a faerie. She narrowed her eyes and continued. "Dark faerie killed by another. I got bored of my world, so I found a portal and decided to come here for some fun." She said. Danny still was laughing. Her anger flared. "And I think I just found a good entertainment source." She said with a sneer. She waved a hand up, with turned glowing purple, and Danny noticed it and paled. He dashed toward her in attempt to stop her, but it was too late. "...To Neopia!" She cried, and all went black.

_Ooh. I decided to start on a neopets/DP crossover_. _Short start, I know. Building up suspense._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own neopets or Danny Phantom._

"Ungh...Where am I...?" Danny asked to no one as he gripped his head. It was sore, and wasn't sure where he was. "Danny?" He heard a maternal voice ask. "Mom?" He muttered, still rubbing his eyes as he sat up, a little confused. His body felt weird, but would figure that out later. He opened his eyes...And jumped back. Before him was six strange creatures. His mom noticed him jumping back, and stopped him. "Danny, it's us...And if you're so confused, take a look at yourself." She said as she gave him his makeup mirror. Danny opened it and his jaw dropped. He was a strange, shadow-colored creature with spikes running up his back, ears like a rabbit, and legs like a kangaroo. He was severly confused. "What-what happened? And which one of you is which?" He asked. Sam started. She was a shadow-colored creature herself, with a mane, two large ears like a rat's, and a long tail.

"It's me, Danny. Sam. Anyhow, I know this place. I used to play here on a website when I was younger. It's called 'Neopia'. We are called 'neopets'." She said. Danny was still frozen in place. Sam continued. "And, I'll tell you who is who, and what species they are." She began. She pointed at Tucker. "Tucker, checkered blumaroo." She said. Tucker was sitting on his tail, a little embarrassed to be a different creature. But, he was just glad to still have his PDA, which he was playing on, as usual. Sam pointed to Dani. "Dani, Shadow Zafara. Same thing you are." She said. Dani ran up to Danny. ".!!!" She shouted. Danny nodded numbly. Sam pointed to Jazz. "Jazz, Orange Kyrii." She said. Jazz looked at herself. "Personally, I think I'm kinda cute." She said with a giggle. Sam rolled her eyes.

She pointed to Maddie. "Your mom, Brown Poogle." Maddie ran up to Danny, and gave him a tight hug. Danny's cheeks went red, and everyone laughed, and Maddie went back with a smile. Sam finally pointed to Jack. "Your dad, Chocolate Skeith." She said. Jack didn't know what to do with his new body. "Uh...Strange. I also look apetising, but I'm not edible..." Everyone giggled at that. Danny raised his eyebrow at Sam. Sam coughed. "Sam, Shadow Xweetok." She said. Danny smiled at his girlfriend. "Well...This is the strangest problem area I've ever been in, but at least we're still in our normal clothes..." He mumbled as he looked at his normal clothes. Everyone else was in normal attire, as well. Danny then realized they were blocking his view. He gently pushed through them...And had his jaw drop again.

His entire_ TOWN _was there- Dash, Valerie, and Paulina included. Everyone was in little groups in talking, but they all silenced when they saw Danny- well, they could tell it was Danny by his attire. Danny coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Well, guys...This is the weirdest situation ever. Seeing as you're all here, I need you to stay here in the grassland until we get back. We're going to go look for help." He said. Everyone cheered, as usual. But Dash opened his mouth. Danny could tell who he was, too- but couldn't tell the species. He could only tell by his clothes. Sam mumbled into Danny's ear he was something called a Gold Grarrl, but Danny only raised an eyebrow and continued to listen to Dash. "Fenton, have you tried your ghost form yet?" He asked. There were questioning murmurs throughout the crowd. Danny realized he hadn't tried yet, and tried to turn into Danny Phantom.

It worked, but everyone was gawking at him. His normal shadow color turned to white, and his jumpsuit was the same. He tried to fly up, which worked. He landed back down, and turned back to normal. "Well, thank goodness that worked..." He said. Then he continued. "Well, the group of us should get started. We'll be back hopefully by nightfall." He was about to leave with his usual group, but was stopped by Dash and Valerie. "Dude, let us come. We can help!" Dash insisted. Danny was about to shake his head 'no' but Valerie stopped him. She was a poogle just like Maddie was, but she was a purple-colored version of camoflauge. "Danny, even if you say no, we're still coming." She snorted. Danny groaned, placed his head in his hand, and nodded with a groan. He then turned to Sam.

"So, Sam. Where are we, and where should we go next?" He asked. Sam looked about, and turned to Danny again. "I'd say we're in-between the Haunted Woods and Neopia Central. Neopia Centrel has a Defenders of Neopia station there, so we should start heading that way. It's roughly two miles from here. She said. The group nodded, and started the path.

Yeah. Stupid chapter. But, I HAD to tell who was what species. I'm sorry if I cause any non-neo-addict confusion. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and the group finally made it to Neopia Central. Right on cue, Tucker's stomach growled angrily. Tucker's checkered hands grabbed it. "Dude, I'm starving...Do any of us have the currency here?" Everyone shook their heads. But Sam then noticed the Money Tree and grinned. "That's the Money Tree. It's where people donate stuff and neopoints- which is the currency here. C'mon, let's try to scrape up at least five thousand neopoints..." She muttered.

The group approached. Jack tried to grab a bag of neopoints, but it was taken by a disco kyrii that quickly ran off with it. Jack groaned and narrowed his eyes. Danny tried grabbing one, too, but was quickly taken. Annoyed, Danny turned to the group. "Greattt. Well, it's not like I can go ghost and grab the neopoints- that'd just get me in more trouble. Any ideas?" He asked. Everyone was deep in thought for a moment before Dash's eyes lit up. Dash quickly ran to grab a bag. A skunk-colored poogle looked like it was about to take the bag, but stopped at Dash's size. Dash turned to her and growled. "Do we have a problem here?" He asked. The poogle said no and fled. Dash smiled as he was about to grab the bag...Before being stopped by something. Dash looked up and paled.

It was the money tree that had a branch that took the neopoints from him. The tree looked rather angry. "Don't come back here for two weeks." The tree growled. Dash didn't hesitate to flee. Danny sighed at that, and approached the tree.

"Mr. Money Tree, whatever your name is...My name is Danny Fenton. We're from another world...You don't have to believe us, but here's proof." He said, then making himself float up and his hands and eyes go green. He accidentally scared away some neopets in the process as he floated down. The Money Tree looked astonished. Danny proceeded to tell him the long story, whether he would believe it or not.

When Danny was done, the Money Tree was in awe. The tree spoke. "Well...So you're Danny Phantom? The faeries claimed of someone like you, but no one had proof until now. You need to have money for food, correct?" The tree asked. Danny nodded. The tree smiled and gave him two large bags of neopoints. "Each have ten thousand inside of them. Spend it wisely. After you talk to the Defenders of Neopia, I suggest heading to Faerieland. Their ruler may be able to help you. Now, get going." The tree said with a smile. Danny nodded and thanked him, and left.

The group was waiting, and gaped at the two bags of neopoints. "Great job, Danny!" Valerie cheered. "So...Where are we getting food?" Sam asked. Tucker pointed to a shop shaped like a burger. Sam groaned. "Oooh, no you don't. I am NOT going in a building shaped like a burger." She said firmly. Danny shook his head. "Sam, I'd bet they have vegetarian stuff there, too. Unless you have a better shop for food in mind, we're going in there." Danny said. Sam groaned, but nodded. The group went inside.

After eating, the group continued through the busy, crowded streets. They wandered aimlessly for a while, before Jazz and Maddie stopped. Jazz pointed at the building. "Would that happen to be the Defenders of Neopia, by any chance?" She asked. Everyone looked up, and Sam's eyes widened.

"Yep, this is it."

I don't own DP or Neopets. Please review! I'll love you until at least next week if you do.


	4. Chapter 4

"...So, you're half-ghost?" Judge Hog asked. The thirty-two year-old Moehog was wide-eyed after Danny and co. had explained and showed him about Danny. They were in a steel room, with a dug out area for couches. On the wall, there was a large red-and-yellow "D.O.N." painted on there. The group nodded. "Amazing." Judge Hog said. "Why, do you want to be a Defender of Neopia? Because if you would, we'd be happy to have you." He asked hopefully. Danny shook his head.

"No, Mr. Hog. We're actually from another world, believe it or not. Our entire town was brought here, too, and they're waiting in-between the Haunted Woods and Neopia Central. We were hoping you'd know someone who can help..." Danny said, trailing off. Judge Hog widened his eyes again, before speaking.

"The Queen of Faeries, Queen Fyora, should be able to help if anyone can. She's the most powerful being right now in our world. If you want, I can call a faerie cab for all of you-" He was cut off by Danny again.

"Thank you again, Mr. Hog, but I should be able to fly us over. I don't want to trouble yo-" This time he was cut off by Maddie.

"Son, do you really think you can carry ALL of us?" The poogle asked skeptically. Danny then took another look at the group and groaned. There were seven people we would have to fly over, it'd be hard to manage to carry all of them at the same time. Danny shook his head, annoyed, and Judge Hog smiled.

"I'll call for it right away. It should be here in a matter of minutes." He finished, and ran off to call for a cab.

-Five minutes later-

The group was outside, standing in front of a cab that had two faerie unis pulling it. Dash screamed at the sight of them. "UNICORNS EXIST!" He shouted shockingly. Everyone else was also in a state of shock. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Okay, number one. We're in a different world. Don't be so shocked. Number two. They're called UNIS, not unicorns." She said with an annoyed groan. The group still numbly brought themselves in the cab, and the unis started.

The group, with the exception of Danny and Valerie, who could go flying whenever they wanted, but the rest was in awe of the sights they saw while flying past. There were clouds, right at their fingertips, and Dash was screaming "WHOOOO-HOOOOOO!!!" the entire time as he stuck a hand out to have the clouds dance around his fingers. Tucker was taking pictures with his PDA, and Sam was clutching onto Danny while watching the clouds go by, amazed. Her shadow xweetok hands had a hard time holding onto him, but she manage to throw her arms between two of the spikes on his back. He smiled at her and everyone else.

Eventually they landed softly on what felt like a cloud.

To their immense shock, it _was_ a cloud. _How_ in the world it was possible to stand on a cloud was unknown, but they decided to ponder that later as they started heading inside the city.

The city was full of faeries EVERYWHERE. Another amazing sight, another picture taken by Tucker, and the group moved onward.

They looked around, and then was stopped on the spot.

Before them was a gigantic purple castle resting on a large cloud to match, with mazes on the sides of the entrance, and fantastic gardens of all sorts of magical plants they never saw before, such as a candy-cane colored tree, and more ahead. The group stood for a moment, taking it all in, and started forth. Maddie and Jack poked at the magical flowers, and noted some bat-like animals and koala-bear like animals flying or climbing about the trees. Sam noticed them too.

"The bats are called Barbats, and the koala bears are called Harris here. Cute, aren't they?" She asked with a smile as every nodded.

Finally they found themselves in front of the entrance to Fyora's throne room. They were stopped by two draiks, one pink and one white, and the pink one spoke.

"Who desires to have an audience wit the queen?" He asked gruffly. Danny approached.

"All of us. It's urgent." Danny said firmly. The draik snorted. "What could commonly-clad zafara and his friends have to do that's urgent?" He growled. Danny's eyes turned green, and floated upward. The draiks were struck dumb, with two jaws on the ground. Danny smiled and floated back down, and told them the story.

When he was done, the draiks were staring at him, amazed, and slowly nodded their heads, and opened the door for them. They looked inside and paused for a moment.

Queen Fyora was beautiful. She had purple hair and wings, with darker purple decorating the edges of her wings. Her dress flowed down over her shoes like a wave overlapping the sand on a beach. She looked up with her light purple eyes and smiled at them. The group strolled in slowly to respect the Queen. Eventually, when the group was about ten feet away, Danny advanced forward, and bowed to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, Queen Fyora, I will first introduce you to us." He then said who as who, and turned back to her. "And we have a story for you..."

_I don't own DP or Neopets. Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, your majesty..." Danny started, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not from your world. To prove it..." He trailed off, and went ghost. Fyora's eye's didn't even widen. She just smiled at him. "Go on." She said. Danny regarded her quizzically, and continued. "Well, a ghost came...She had spiky wings, a dark dress, and said her name was Jennumara. She was bored, and decided to send me and my town to this world for fun. The rest of my town's in between the Haunted Woods and Neopia Central. We were wondering if you knew how to send us back." He asked. Fyora smiled.

"Well, Danny Phantom-" She was cut off by a gasp, and Danny apologized. "I-I'm sorry, your majesty. I didn't even tell you my ghost half's name. How'd you know about me?" He asked, a little taken back. Her lilac eyes half-closed. "I know who Clockwork is. He keeps an eye on this world, too, so I talk with him often. He told me about you. I decided to watch you since then." She said with a grin. The group behind looked shocked, while Danny smiled and nodded. Then Fyora continued.

"Once you defeat Jennumara and suck her in your thermos, I can send you back. Otherwise her magic is blocking mine." She said with a smile. Danny nodded. "But, just out of curiosity, how did she come to be a ghost? I thought you faeries would be immortal..." He said, trailing off. Fyora nodded.

"Well, we are for the most part. But...I'll start from the beginning." She said, noting everyone's confused look. Danny floated down next to his parents, who were eagerly waiting to hear the story. Dash was still in awe of her beauty. Fyora smiled at him. "Glad to see you stopped bullying others, Dash." She said softly. Dash nodded in shock of her knowing his name slowly, and he sat, waiting for the story. Fyora cleared her throat.

"One thousand years ago, there was an ancient city called Altador. It was founded by the twelve legends, including one, who we don't speak her name anymore, so we'll just call her the Darkest Faerie. She once ruled with the council to keep order in Altador, when she started noticing the other legends' aging.

Being that she was immortal, she thought she should be the sole ruler of the city. So she began to plot a dark plan...Before being discovered by Jerdana, the most powerful sorceress in the city, as well as on of the legends. She revealed her to the city, and she and the council banished her from the city for good. She left, promising vengeance.

Once she left, she began to stew over her anger. She then wondered why she is subject to the laws of mere neopets.

So, she came back to the city- completely insane, and her power doubled. She destroyed the city- or so, she tried to. Jerdana trapped the city into a time bubble to escape before she could destroy the city, making her insaner. Before she tried to take over other lands, I stopped her by trapping her in stone. She fell to the bottom of the ocean after.

But then, a few years ago, she escaped again, and began taking over lands, including Meridell, and even Faerieland. She kidnapped me, and she set dark clouds onto some of the towns around Meridell and Meridell itself. It made the citizens...Not in their right minds, and following her every order without control over themselves or their minds.

But two heroes who had magical amulets preventing them from being overtaken by the clouds, and stopped her, setting her in stone again.

During her last escape, there was a dark faerie named Jennumara before the Dark One escaped again, and proclaimed herself to be the Darkest Faerie.

When the Dark One escaped, she came and killed Jennumara using her powers because she was enraged by another dark faerie trying to up her." Fyora finished.

Everyone was in complete awe, their jaws on the ground. Jack had nearly fainted, and Dash looked as if he almost pooped his pants. Danny had a look of horror on his face.

"So...Will you help me defeat Jennumara?" Danny asked hopefully. Fyora smiled. "You have enough power on your own. You and your town should all work together to defeat her. I can bring her wherever you need her to be. But first," She stopped for a moment, and gave Danny a phone. He glanced at it, confused. Fyora smiled.

"You call me on that when you're ready. I'll send you back to your town to prepare- Good luck, Danny Phantom." She said.

Danny and the group got up, and bowed to her, said thank you, and left shakily. Jazz turned to Danny. "Tha-that faerie sounded psychopathic..." She stuttered. Maddie mutely nodded in agreement, and Danny grimaced a bit. "Well, if we can take down Vlad, we can take down Jennumara." He said firmly.

**I don't own DP or neopets.**

**The story of the Darkest Faerie comes from the neopets PS2 game "The Darkest Faerie".**

**If you play neopets, I highly, HIGHLY suggest playing this game. It's one of my favorites.**


	6. Chapter 6

The cab landed near where the down was, and everyone stumbled out. The cab took off into the sun-setting sky, beyond their view. Danny and Dani sighed and turned to the town. Everyone silenced, and wanted to listen to Danny and Dani

Unknown to him, Fyora was behind him, using a spell to make herself invisible. She was ready to listen, too. Danny and Dani both sighed, went ghost, and looked at everyone.

"You guys need to go...It'll be too dangerous for you to be here while I fight to get us home. I'm pretty sure I can beat this menace, but, I can't endanger you all. You guys need to evacuate into Neopia Central. So, go now." Danny said firmly. No one moved. Danny groaned.

"Oh_ come on_. We are NOT re-doing the 'oh noes it's Vlad I have to stay' protests!" Dani cried, annoyed.. No one moved still. Valerie smirked and pulled out an ecto-gun, as did Maddie and Jack, and Sam, Tucker, and Jazz pulled out the ecto-lipstick. Dash flexed his muscles to show the golden grarrl was strong enough to fight, and everyone else cheered. Danny and his clone both groaned loud enough for them to hear, but they ignored the two halfas.

Fyora smiled and became visible. Everyone stopped and stared at the beautiful faerie queen. The two floating in the air looked confused. "Why are you guys all blankly staring at us?" Danny asked. Jazz simply pointed behind them, and they turned around, and froze upon seeing the Queen. Both floated back down to the ground and bowed politely to her.

"Hello, your Majesty. Pardon my asking, but how long were you-" He was cut off.

"I listened in as soon as you started talking. Your town shows incredible loyalty to you all, and so I will provide you all with weapons to defeat Jennumara. Once all of you defeat her, I'll trap her in stone just as I did with the Dark One." Fyora said proudly. The group cheered, and Danny slowly nodded. Fyora whistled, and and a cab flew down a few moments later from the clouds, filled to the brim with bright yellow wands, each with a star at the tip of them. The group without ecto weapons each grabbed a wand, and regarded it curiously. Fyora spoke.

"That is the Wand of the Light Faerie. Light is the only element superior to Dark, so all of you think the word 'Illuick' in your mind when you're ready to shoot at her with the wands. Danny and Dani, your ghost powers will be effective as well." She said with a smile. Everyone cheered, and many 'thank you's' were chorused through the crowd. Fyora smiled at them.

"So, are all of you ready for Jennumara...?" She asked. "Take your ti-" She was cut off by cries of "YES!" Throughout the crowd. She raised an eyebrow and turned to Danny and Dani. "Do you two think you're ready? As you two are the leaders, you both can say when." She said cautiously. The two turned to each other, and Dani turned back.

"Miss Faerie Queen, I think we're ready if everyone else is." She said cheerfully. Danny looked a little helpless at that, but Fyora smiled, put a lilac-glowing hand up into the air, and everything went white for a minute.

When everyone could see again, a severely ticked-off ghost of a dark faerie was floating, annoyed. The group screamed in surprise and fear.

Jennumara growled. "So you pathetic mortals want to go home. How cute. Well, you'll have to go through me first." She scowled angrily. She then turned to Fyora, who has behind her. She then smirked. "Oh, so the queen wants to help these idiots. Well-" "I'm not in the fight, Jennumara. The group has to fight their own fight, not me." Fyora said with a wise smile. Jennumara rolled her eyes, and turned back to the group.

"Well then, let's start this party, shall we?" She said with a cackle, and cast a ball of dark magic at the group. Everyone screamed and bounded out of the way. Jennumara aimed again at the group. She threw another shadow ball, and Danny jumped in the way of the group. He was hit squarely in the chest, and he screamed in pain as he fell down. He was almost unconscious on the spot. The group gasped, and Maddie, Jack, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani and Dash ran forward. Maddie put his head on her legs. "Danny, you'll be okay...You'll be okay..." She promised. Danny looked up tiredly.

"I know I'll be alright; right now there's a menace that needs to be taken care of. I know you guys can stop her." He said laboriously, and finally fell unconscious. Maddie and Sam wiped away tears from their eyes, and everyone turned to Jennumara, thoroughly enraged by what she did. Dani floated up and used a ghostly wail on her. The dark faerie fell back, and was pushed against the nearby mountain. Dani kept it up for a minute, before stopping, exhausted. Jennumara's weakened eyes were angry, and she powered up an attack on Dani, who was flying around her to distract her. Jennumara kept aiming at her, but missing.

Unbeknown to her, behind her, the entire town held up the wands, thought the word 'Illuick" and shot out the light energy. Jennumara turned around at the hum of incoming magic, but it was too late. All the light energy hit her and knocked her down. She attempted to get up tiredly, but before she got to her feet, Fyora quickly flew over and dropped a blood-red necklace around her neck.

Jennumara screamed as she slowly from the bottom up was being encased in stone. After a minute, her screams stopped as her mouth and head was encased in stone. Fyora smiled. "She won't be out for a lonnnng time." She said. Then she and the group ran over to Danny- or in Fyora's and Dani's case, flew over to him. Danny was unconscious, but the hit he took probably saved a large amount of the group's life. Tucker sat down next to him.

"Wake up, dude..." He mumbled, concerned. Fyora gently pushed him away, and her hand turned lilac as she put it on Danny's cut up torso. The cuts and bruises faded away as if they were never there, to the shock of everyone, and Danny's eyes slowly opened. He sat up, clutching his head. Fyora smiled as a large amount of people hugged him in relief, Jack giving his son a gigantic bear hug in relief that his son was okay, and everyone followed suit. His mom, Sam, and Jazz all gave him kisses on the cheek, and Sam, on the lips. Danny smiled and blushed. Fyora smiled.

"Well, now that she's out of the way, you can all go home." She said. She then closed her violet eyes, and everything went white for the town again.

* * *

Everyone woke up groggily, and found themselves outside the town hall. They all turned and cheered for Danny and the group, and they smiled. Everyone was relieved to not be neopets again; some of them had even lost their thumbs, and they all danced in joy. Danny was enjoying being human again, and Jack called for large amounts of fudge cake to be brought to the town hall.

An hour later, a large pastry and baking service brought the cake, and everyone ate and ate, and danced and just had a good time into the night.

At the Fenton household late at night, Danny fell asleep in his own bed, and smiled as he dreamed good dreams in his home peacefully.

* * *

_Back in Faerieland..._

"...I daresay, Fyora, that's a gorgeous new statue in the fountain. Tell me, wherever did you get such a master piece?" A light faerie asked Fyora. Fyora smirked. "Oh, I have my sources..." She said mischievously.

In the faerieland fountain, in the very middle was the frozen-in-stone Jennumara.

The light faerie smiled. "It seems sooo...Lifelike!" She giggled. Fyora smiled.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it..." Fyora said, with a small smile.

* * *

I don't own DP or neopets! Hoped you like it!


	7. In Memorial

_In memorial..._

This story is dedicated to Misty, the most beautiful calico cat in the world.

_Somewhere between 1994-1995 to 2010_

She was the sweetest cat there ever was. She loved people, and liked to sit in people's laps, be pet, and affectionately purr and drool in your lap. She liked to follow me around, in fact once incident she started following me around, and then when I went inside, I came back out about a few minutes later, and was waiting for me to keep following me.

She belonged to my grandparents and their neighbors. On April 1st, 2010, when I was visiting, I was told she left a few weeks beforehand, and hadn't returned. All they knew was she happily ate her breakfast one morning, and left without a trace.

Considering she was about my age, old for a cat, and that cats can often leave to die, I suspect she went off and died of old age.

We'll always love you, Misty. We'll see you eventually again...Enjoy kitty heaven.

_Love, Sarah and the rest of the family_

_And from Danny Phantom, "The Ultimate Enemy"_

_"Gone but not Forgotten"_

_I think this applies here._

You're gone, but not forgotten, Misty..._  
_


End file.
